


Noisy Neighbours

by BoyishBeans



Series: Chocobros x Reader [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Noisy Sex, Reader Insert, Riding, Rough Sex, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: "Noisy" neighbours are annoying, right? But in this case, Gladiolus and his lover ARE those noisy neighbours.





	Noisy Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this fic has been in my drafts for about 5 months now and has been a big part of why I haven't been writing. It's unbetaed and I just skimmed it for proofreading so it's probably full of mistakes. I hate having too many projects at once, but I was REALLY uninspired to write this fic when I wrote the first 1/4th of it. I started writing it when I was having a little fling with a guy and inspired it off of him, but I stopped seeing that guy and it kinda made me feel a little uncomfy coming back to it, but I knew I had to finish it because its purpose was to just be short and sweet. I will be trying to get back into writing again though because I miss it, so enjoy this thing I'm honestly not too proud of and kinda rushed finishing it because I wanted it out of my drafts.

You wanted to feel bad for your neighbours, you really did, but it was hard to stay quiet sometimes with a lover like Gladio. He was a gruff, brutish man, but he could also be affectionate and quite the gentleman when he wanted. 

But sometimes he brought that animalistic nature of his into aspects of your relationship. The sexual aspects, of course. That’s where you found yourself then, on the couch, pinned under Gladio as he harshly kissed your pretty pink lips, swollen from your intense make-out session.

His hands began to slide up your shirt, palming at your warm belly while his cool touch gave you shivers. His hands snaked his way up to your breasts, cupping them in his large palms above your bra and squeezing them roughly, bringing out a loud moan from your mouth.

“Mmm, you like that, babe?” Gladio growled, leaning in to nip at your neck. You replied with a quiet and drawn out “mhmmm”. Your moans raised in volume as his calloused hands slid under your bra, squeezing your tits to try and bring more of those delicious noises out of your pretty mouth. He could tell you were trying to stifle your noises, but he wasn’t having it. 

“I know you can be louder than that, babe. Sing for me,” he cooed rather affectionately.

“Mm, baby, I know. But I don’t want to piss off the neighbours any more than we already do,” you tried to argue.

“Fuck them, them and that damn dog that barks for hours whenever they leave,” Gladio argued back.

“Hmm, fine. Fairtrade then,” you decided.

“Good, glad that’s decided then. Now gimme some sugar, sugar” he said, leaning into you as you kissed him sweetly. It was adorable to him how cute and dainty you could be, and it just made him want to pin you down and dominate you, make you writhe and moan while he controls your pleasure.

“Shirt. Off,” Gladio grumbled in between your kisses, you nodded and moaned at his response as you lifted your shirt up and off of your head, then only in your bra and tights. “Good girl,” he praised, and you pressed your hands against his firm, hard chest.

“So big and strong,” you marvelled, pulling away to look up lovingly into his eyes.

“Easier to manhandle you,” he replied with a cheesy wink, and you couldn’t help but giggle at him. “Gods, you’re so pretty. I’m so lucky.” 

“Mmm, I think I’m the lucky one,” you bantered, your hands slipping under his shirt to feel up his washboard abs. Gods, you almost wanted to lick them. “Maybe we’re just both lucky.”

“Fine, but only because I’m starting to get impatient here,” Gladio concluded, taking his own shirt off of him and tossing it aside. Both of your chests were pressed together as you kissed again, Gladio nibbling at your bottom lip. You sighed pleasurably, breathing heavily as he practically took your own breath away.

Your hands slid down from his abs to his belt, ungracefully unbuckling it and tossing it onto the floor, undoing the fly on his pants next. You pulled them down, his boxers pulled off with them as his rock-hard erection was exposed to the air. He hissed quietly as the cool air hit his length, making him shiver the tiniest bit. 

Your body slid down the couch, your chest pressed up against his beefy thighs as you nuzzled into his crotch, breath ghosting down his cock. He nudged his hips up towards you, egging you on to do what you both know you’re going to do next. You decided to give in, licking a long stripe up his cock while giving him a sultry gaze, making him groan and tilt his head back. One of his hands slid into your hair, caressing your scalp as he ever so gently nudges you closer to his cock, silently asking for more.

“C’mon, babe, you’re killing me here,” he begs and you smirk up at him, prideful that you could reduce him to a state like this, vulnerable and asking for it. You looked up at him innocently as you wrapped your lips around his tip, sinking down and taking his length into your mouth. His cock was generous, to say the least, and it was no easy task to take all of that in your mouth. You took as much as you could down your throat, relaxing your muscles to take him deeper.

“Shiiitttt,” Gladio sighed, fingers clenching up in your hair as you begin to bob your head up and down. You tried not to gag as best you could, but you couldn’t hold down every single sound that your gag reflex forced you to make every time his cock hit the back of your throat. 

Your eyes began to water, tears an obvious sign of your efforts to give him amazing head. By the looks of it, you were achieving your goal. Gladio had his head thrown back, fingers still intertwined in your hair and resisting the urge to buck up into your throat with reckless abandon. Your pace was just slow enough to make him want to fuck your throat harder but fast enough to be satisfying and give him the pleasure he oh so desperately craves from your mouth.

“Babe, shit, I need you to ride me,” Gladio said in a long, breathy sigh. It wasn’t a question, nor a suggestion, he demanded it from you, and you couldn’t deny him from that demand. You wanted it too. Your pussy was drenched, aching to be filled with him. You pulled off of his cock with a pop, shimmying your pants down and off of you, now as bare as the day you were born. You slid up his body, legs spread at his sides as your slick heat was pressed up against his thigh. You began to grind against him, his cock, still wet with your saliva rubbing up against your soft tummy.

His large hands moved to on top of your hips, using them to his advantage to help to manhandle you so that you were hovering his angrily swollen and red cock. He helped to guide you down rather roughly onto his cock, swiftly penetrating you and making you gasp and let out an embarrassing squeak. 

“Oh, shit, Gladdy,” you moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck and beginning to bounce steadily. You began to ride him at a moderate pace, your hips rocking up against him. It felt so good, with your head tilted back in pleasure. Gladio took advantage of your position and leaned in to ravish your neck. 

“Yeah, you like that?” He growled against your neck, his hips thrusting upwards, trying to speed up your own natural rhythm. You nodded your head frantically, biting your lip almost painfully.

“Oh fuck yes! Right there, Gladdy!” You exclaimed, Gladio grinning as his cock repeatedly slammed against the spot that drove you wild. His grip was slightly bruising, but you had to guiltily admit that you loved it, and that you loved the way he manhandled you over his cock.

“Yeah, you like that, baby girl?” He asked lowly, his voice making your nipples harden and sending a shiver up your spine. The deep purr of it drove you even wilder.

“Fuck yes, holy shit I love your cock!” You shamelessly yelled, burying your head in the crook of his neck and whimpering in between loud moans and groans. “I- 'm gonna cum.”

“Yeah? Gonna cum all over my cock?” He teased through gritted teeth. You nodded, squeezing your eyes shut tight. Your nails gripped into his triceps as you felt your pussy pulse around his cock while you came. Gladio fucked you through your orgasm, pounding up into your abused cunt.

Even as your orgasm was settling down, he fucking you, making you shudder as the pleasure became oversensitized. You began to squeal with how much pleasure your lover was making you feel, making you lose your mind until all you could think about was Gladio and his cock stretching you wide open. 

It was clear to you what he was doing. He was holding off his orgasm for you, his mind set on him giving you the ultimate pleasure you could ever receive, wanting to give you nothing but the best. 

“You sensitive, baby?” He growled, his voice strained as he gets closer and closer to his own release. All you could tell him in response was a struggled groan and a hasty nod, feeling closer to another orgasm yourself. His relentless fucking was letting up, and he didn’t plan on letting it up until you came together.

“Good girl, cum again for me,” he ordered, and you screamed your release as he thrust up into you one last time, growling out his own release right inside of you, coating your inner walls with his cum. You came with him, milking his cock for all its worth while he drained himself inside of you.

Your second orgasm was a little sloppier than your first, but it was just as powerful and as loud. You called out his name, hands clawing at his biceps and holding on tight while you rode out your own orgasm, the two of you coming down together.

You collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily while he tangled his hands comfortingly in your hair. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” He asked a little redundantly.

“Our neighbours must hate us,” you replied, still out of breath. He laughed, holding you against his chest.

“You really care that much?”

“Nah, not when you make me feel as good as you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am the queen of shitty endings. Either way, I have a twitter now! Follow me at @beanowrites


End file.
